l'entremetteur
by lillysatine
Summary: Rodney décide de trouver la personne dont John est amoureux.Slash JohnRodney


Je dédie cette fic à mon Zorro personnel, alias la secrétaire générale de l'association de défense des intérêts patrimoniaux et moraux de l'huître de mer qui se reconnaîtra certainement. Merci miss.

_**L'ENTREMETTEUR**_

Le colonel Sheppard et son équipe venait à peine de débarquer de la porte des étoiles sur une nouvelle planète qu'ils furent rejoint par des villageois. Ne sentant aucune animosité de la part de ces gens qui n'étaient que sourire, SGA1 se relaxa et se mit à les suivre en direction du village.

John marchait devant et écoutait d'une oreille distraite Rodney qui se plaignait de la distance tandis que Teyla et Ronon fermaient la marche.

À peine arrivée, l'équipe fut introduite au chef du village qui leur souhaita la bienvenue et accepta volontiers de marchander avec eux. Il les emmena dans sa maison où il leur présenta sa fille, Kaem, une belle brune aux longs cheveux et aux grands yeux verts.

Rodney eut un goût amer dans la bouche en voyant celle-ci tomber immédiatement sous le charme du colonel mais se retint de tout commentaire désagréable. Il pinça juste les lèvres.

Les négociations se passèrent bien et Atlantis réussit à échanger les futures moissons du village contre du matériel médical.

Une fois les détails réglés, le chef se leva et leur proposa de passer la nuit chez lui au grand plaisir de sa fille et au grand déplaisir de Rodney qui avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher sa jalousie face à Kaem qui n'avait pas arrêté de faire les yeux doux à John pendant toute la durée des transactions. Mais à la grande surprise du scientifique, le colonel refusa, prétextant qu'il ne voulait pas déranger et que lui et son équipe seraient très bien dans leurs tentes.

Et laissant une Kaem folle de rage d'avoir été rejetée, l'équipe prit congé et se dirigea vers les abords du village, où se trouvait une petite forêt, pour planter leurs tentes avant de repartir demain sur Atlantis.

Rodney n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de demander à son ami pourquoi il avait refusé de passer la nuit avec la belle et jolie extraterrestre mais ne voulant pas montrer qu'il était jaloux — c'était déjà un miracle que John n'ait rien remarqué lors de sa crise de jalousie face à Chaya — il n'osa rien dire.

Les tentes furent vite montées et Ronon fit du feu tandis que Teyla préparait le repas. Une fois que cela fut fait, les quatre membres de SGA1 s'assirent et commencèrent à manger.

-Les négociations se sont bien passées, je suis contente, dit Teyla. Le docteur Weir sera enchantée d'apprendre que pour une fois, nous n'avons rencontré aucun problème.

-Oui, cela change de d'habitude, confirma John.

Rodney se mordit violemment la lèvre mais sans succès lorsque sa jalousie eut raison de sa volonté et qu'il ne put s'empêcher de parler.

-Il n'empêche que vous n'avez pas encore pu vous empêcher de flirter avec cette bimbo. Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un capitaine Kirk.

John leva les yeux au ciel.

-Une fois Rodney, une fois cela s'est passé et vous m'en parlez encore…Et je tiens à vous signaler quand même que je n'ai rien fait pour l'encourager et que j'ai même refusé ses avances évidentes.

-Ce qui est étonnant, murmura le scientifique d'une voix sarcastique.

-Une fois, une seule fois et je continue à payer, payer…

-Vous l'avez bien cherché après tout, rétorqua Rodney en croisant les bras.

Teyla sentit qu'il était temps d'intervenir.

-Vous avez bien fait colonel de refuser ses avances. Qui sait si après vous n'auriez pas été forcé de vous marier avec elle. J'ai entendu dire que cette société est très à cheval sur les principes.

-De toute façon, elle n'avait aucune chance, répondit John. Ce n'est pas mon type.

-Parce que vous avez un type ?

La voix de Rodney était mordante.

John se tourna vers son ami et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Non, je n'ai pas de type particulier, mais il se trouve tout simplement que je suis actuellement très intéressé par une personne et que c'est sérieux.

Le scientifique sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines devant ces simples mots et prétextant un besoin urgent, il s'enfuit pour que personne ne puisse voir l'effet que ces mots avaient eu sur lui.

Une fois éloigné du camp, il posa le front contre un arbre et ferma les yeux.

Il avait mal, tellement mal.

Que cela pouvait blesser d'entendre l'homme que vous aimez dire qu'il est intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais il aurait du s'en douter.

Même s'il avait toujours su qu'il n'aurait jamais aucune chance, Rodney, tout au fond de lui, avait gardé un minuscule espoir. Et tant que ce n'était pas sérieux entre John et ses conquêtes, cet espoir perdurait. Même si son cœur saignait violemment à chaque fois devant la peine qu'il ressentait.

Mais là, c'était sérieux et tous ses rêves et espoirs venaient en une simple phrase d'être détruits.

Il eut soudain envie de crier sa peine, mais se retint en se mordant violemment les lèvres.

Soudain, il eut une idée et un sourire vint jouer sur ses lèvres.

Il allait savoir de qui parlait John et allait tout faire pour que cette personne quitte Atlantis et rentre sur Terre lors du prochain voyage du Dédale.

Oui, il allait faire ça.

Ce n'était pas fair-play mais son cœur était plus important que ça.

Satisfait et son cœur saignant un peu moins, Rodney se remit en direction du campement.

Il était presque arrivé lorsqu'il entendit l'objet de toutes ses pensées parler.

-Je veux ce que vous avez avec Carson, Teyla ou vous Ronon, avec Elizabeth. Je veux ce bonheur.

-Vous l'aimez vraiment alors ?

La voix de Teyla était douce.

-Oui je l'aime, répondit fermement John. Je suis éperdument amoureux et je sais que ça durera toujours.

En entendant ces mots, Rodney sut en un instant qu'il ne pourrait jamais séparer John de la personne qu'il aimait. Il aimait trop ce dernier pour le voir malheureux.

Le scientifique avait toujours été du genre égoïste mais c'était avant d'arriver sur Atlantis et de changer au contact de John. Et désormais, seul comptait le bonheur de son ami. Même au détriment du sien. Il le voulait simplement heureux. Si cela n'avait pas été sérieux, il aurait tout fait pour séparer le colonel de sa conquête. Mais là, John était amoureux et Rodney ne voulait pas que ce dernier souffre comme lui pouvait souffrir.

Alors, dans le secret de son cœur, Rodney dit silencieusement adieu à John et se promit de tout faire pour que ce dernier soit heureux. Même si cela devait le tuer.

Durcissant son visage pour que sa peine ne soit pas visible, il réapparut au campement.

-Ah vous voilà McKay, je commençais à me dire que vous preniez beaucoup de temps.

Rodney refusa de croiser le regard du colonel.

-Comme vous voyez, j'ai réussi à revenir en un seul morceau.

Il devait savoir encore une chose et après, il pourrait laisser libre cours à sa peine.

-Dîtes-moi colonel, quelle est la personne qui a retenu votre attention cette fois ?

Le scientifique qui avait toujours les yeux baissés ne vit pas le tendre sourire orner le visage de John.

-Je ne veux rien dire pour le moment tant que ce n'est pas fait. Tout ce que je peux révéler c'est que cette personne a les cheveux d'un blond très sombre, de magnifiques yeux bleus, est un petit peu enrobée et surtout, elle est très intelligente.

-Merci colonel, la voix de Rodney était inaudible, je vais me coucher, je suis fatigué.

Il salua rapidement ses amis et se dirigea vers la tente qu'il partageait avec John. Il se déshabilla rapidement et se promit de tout faire pour trouver la personne que John aimait et pour que ce dernier soit heureux avec elle.

Quand le colonel arriva à son tour pour se coucher, il fit semblant de dormir.

Cette nuit là, le sommeil l'éluda et il pleura longtemps en silence sur la perte du cœur de John.

Une fois revenu sur Atlantis, Rodney mit en marche son opération « trouver la personne de qui John est amoureux et les mettre ensemble ». Il savait que cela serait dur au départ de les voir tous les deux amoureux mais il survivrait. Et peut-être alors que lui pourrait enfin passer le cap de cet impossible amour et se mettre à guérir. Il l'espérait.

Il récupéra le listing de tous les membres d'Atlantis et commença sa recherche.

Il élimina tout d'abord tous les hommes, John ayant toujours été attiré par les femmes.

Puis, se basant sur les photos, il élimina les rousses, les brunes et les blondes, ne gardant que les femmes aux cheveux de couleur blond foncé et châtain clair. Il élimina aussi toutes les femmes n'ayant pas les yeux bleus.

Qu'est-ce que John avait dit ensuite ?

Ah oui, qu'elle était un peu forte.

Rodney partit donc à la recherche des personnes restant sur sa liste et se mit à les observer. Il élimina les plus minces et les plus grosses.

Cette dernière opération lui prit plus de temps car ne connaissant pas tout le personnel d'Atlantis, il dut essayer de se renseigner sans alimenter les questions indiscrètes et inutile de dire que sa recherche ne passa pas inaperçue. Mais comme on parlait du docteur McKay qui était connu pour ses excentricités, les rumeurs disparurent bien vite.

Le facteur intelligence lui posa problème parce qu'à priori, si quelqu'un était sur Atlantis, c'était parce qu'il était intelligent. Il n'avait donc rien à chercher de ce côté là.

Il résolut alors de se baser sur d'autres critères.

La femme que John aimait devait certainement être célibataire, son ami ne séparerait jamais un couple, il avait trop d'honneur pour ça.

Une fois qu'il eut barré les noms des femmes mariées, ayant un ou une petit(e) ami(e), il restait trois noms sur sa liste.

Le docteur Julia Stevens qui travaillait d'ailleurs sous ses ordres, l'infirmière Claudia Hackman et pour finir, le lieutenant Beverly Campbell. Rodney avait beaucoup hésité à éliminer d'office les militaires à cause de la règle de non-fraternisation mais s'était finalement résolu à les garder car, connaissant bien son ami, il savait que ce n'était pas cela qui l'arrêterait. Et puis, on était sur Atlantis, loin de la Terre et donc, les règles terriennes ne trouvaient pas à s'appliquer ici.

Maintenant qu'il avait ces trois noms, Rodney ne savait plus quoi faire pour savoir qui était la femme que John aimait.

N'importe qui de ces trois femmes pouvait correspondre.

Il soupira.

Puis décida de se baser quand même sur le critère d'intelligence. C'était après tout le seul critère qui lui restait. Il se devait de l'exploiter.

Bon, si on réfléchissait bien, John avait dit que la femme mystère était intelligente. Donc on pouvait raisonnablement exclure Beverly qui n'avait certainement pas été recrutée pour son cerveau.

Plus que deux noms.

Claudia devait être intelligente mais après tout, elle n'était qu'infirmière et pas docteur donc elle ne devait pas être si intelligente que ça. Donc Rodney se résolut à l'éliminer.

Il contempla le dernier nom sur la liste.

Julia Stevens.

Il la détestait d'avance parce qu'elle avait la chose qu'il désirait le plus au monde.

L'amour de John.

Et elle ne le savait même pas.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'endroit où elle travaillait et se retient de lui lancer une remarque cinglante.

Rodney était en train de la démembrer dans sa tête quand une voix le fit sursauter.

-Hello Rodney !

Le cœur de ce dernier s'emballa en reconnaissant la voix de John.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

John sourit.

-Je viens vous demander si vous voulez déjeuner avec moi.

-J'ai du travail, rétorqua immédiatement le scientifique.

-Voyons Rodney, gémit le soldat, vous devez aller au mess de temps en temps. Je ne peux pas passer ma vie à venir dans votre laboratoire vous apporter des barres chocolatées.

Rodney se figea en entendant ces mots.

C'est vrai que John venait souvent dans le laboratoire mais maintenant il savait pourquoi. Sous prétexte de son bien être, il en profitait pour voir le docteur Stevens. C'était donc bien elle la femme mystérieuse.

Il se sentit blessé et rempli d'amertume mais essaya de cacher sa peine.

-Je vous remercie colonel mais j'ai vraiment du travail. Une autre fois d'accord.

Le militaire hocha la tête. Il avait l'air déçu.

-Comme vous voudrez.

Et il quitta la pièce.

Rodney se tourna alors vers le docteur Stevens.

Autant en finir le plus vite possible.

-Le colonel Sheppard est quelqu'un de bien.

Et il se remit au travail tandis que Julia le regardait, se demandant s'il n'était pas devenu fou.

Rodney passa les prochains jours à valoriser John aux yeux de Julia. Cela lui faisait mal mais il le faisait pour John.

Quand la semaine fut passée et qu'il fut sûr qu'il avait énoncé toutes les qualités physiques et morales du colonel, il alla voir Julia pour la dernière phase de son plan.

-Le colonel Sheppard veut vous voir chez lui ce soir à vingt heures. Ne soyez pas en retard.

Et avant que Julia ait pu dire un mot, il avait quitté le laboratoire pour que personne ne voie les larmes dans ses yeux.

A vingt heures, il vérifia qu'il y avait bien deux personnes dans les quartiers du colonel et bloqua la porte pour que personne ne puisse sortir. John et Julia étaient donc condamnés à passer la nuit ensemble.

Il rentra dans ses quartiers et pleura des larmes amères et douloureuses avant de s'endormir le cœur brisé.

John regarda d'un air perplexe le docteur Stevens.

-Redîtes-moi pourquoi vous êtes là déjà ?

-Le docteur McKay m'a dit de venir vous voir.

-Rodney ?

-Je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi. Tout ce que je sais c'est que depuis quelques temps, il est bizarre. Il n'arrête pas de me parler de vous, de me vanter vos qualités. Et aujourd'hui, il m'a demandé de venir vous voir. Avant que j'aie pu lui demander pourquoi, il était parti mais j'ai pu voir qu'il avait l'air triste. Je suis complètement perdue. Peut-être que vous, vous comprenez quelque chose ?

John n'avait pas réussi le test Mensa à cause de son physique mais surtout, il connaissait son scientifique. Aussi, en regardant de plus près le docteur Stevens, une jeune femme aux yeux bleus, un peu enrobée avec de longs cheveux couleur châtain clair, il comprit immédiatement ce que Rodney avait tenté de faire.

-J'espère qu'il n'essaie pas de jouer les entremetteurs entre nous deux, la voix angoissée de Julia interrompit les pensées du colonel, car au risque de vous décevoir, je viens de rencontrer quelqu'un et…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne suis pas intéressé par vous comme ça.

Julia poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Ouf, je suis rassurée. Mais alors qu'est-ce que le docteur McKay a voulu faire ?

John avait une petite idée et il avait bien l'intention de s'expliquer avec son scientifique.

Mais quand il voulut ouvrir la porte, Atlantis refusa.

Maudissant Rodney qui avait dû bloquer sa porte pour qu'il passe la nuit avec Julia, il poussa un juron.

Heureusement, le docteur Stevens était une personne compétente et elle réussit à ouvrir la porte.

John ne s'arrêta que pour dire merci à Julia et en un instant, il était parti en direction des quartiers de Rodney pour avoir son explication même si au fond de lui, il se doutait de ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de son scientifique.

-Ah Rodney, tu es trop innocent pour ton propre bien, dit-il en courant.

Il s'arrêta devant les quartiers de son ami et frappa. Encore et encore.

Finalement, une voix furieuse hurla.

-Je dors et je ne veux pas être dérangé.

-Rodney, c'est moi, ouvrez, je dois vous parler.

Il y eut un bruit étouffé et quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Rodney se frottant vigoureusement les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes-là ? Vous devriez être avec le docteur Stevens.

-Justement, je dois vous parler de ça, grinça John et avant que Rodney ait pu dire un mot, il entra.

John ignora le désordre de la chambre et s'assit sur le lit.

-Faites comme chez vous, ne vous gênez pas surtout, dit ironiquement Rodney en croisant les bras. Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Et pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec le docteur Stevens ?

-Peut-être parce que ni elle ni moi n'avions envie d'être enfermés tous les deux dans ma chambre ?

Rodney fronça les sourcils.

-Mais je ne comprends pas. Elle est pourtant la femme dont vous êtes amoureux…

John poussa un soupir. C'est bien ce qu'il pensait.

-Non Rodney, ce n'est pas la femme dont je suis amoureux.

-Mais je ne comprends pas, elle était pourtant celle qui réunissait toutes les qualités que vous avez énoncées.

-Parce que vous avez fait une liste ?

La voix était incrédule.

-Pardonnez-moi de chercher à faire votre bonheur.

La voix était cinglante.

-Rodney, j'apprécie vos efforts même si je n'aurai jamais cru que vous pourriez être aussi attentif à mon bonheur…

Rodney rougit.

-…Mais, et c'est une qualité que je trouve adorable chez vous, vous êtes beaucoup trop naïf en ce qui concerne les histoires de cœur.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Pour que vous compreniez mieux, je vais compléter la description de la personne dont je suis amoureux. Déjà, je n'ai jamais dit qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Je confirme la couleur des cheveux blond sombre et la couleur de ses yeux est du plus beau bleu que je connaisse. Cette personne est un peu enrobée et elle a un petit ventre où je rêve de poser la tête. Mais surtout, elle a un magnifique sourire même s'il est un peu tordu. Côté caractère, elle est certainement la plus intelligente de cette galaxie, je dirais même de deux galaxies et elle parle beaucoup avec les mains. Elle est également arrogante, sûre d'elle…Vous voyez maintenant ?

Rodney avait écouté avec attention la description de John mais ne comprenait toujours pas.

-Je dois rechercher la liste des habitants d'Atlantis et je humpfffff…

Rodney fut brutalement interrompu par John qui venait de l'embrasser fougueusement.

-Et avec ça est-ce que tu comprends ?

Rodney se repassa les mots de John dans sa tête et il rougit en comprenant enfin.

-Moi ?

La voix était croassante.

-Oui toi, répondit John tendrement en caressant doucement le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait. Je t'aime Rodney mais comme d'habitude, dès qu'il s'agit de l'intérêt que quelqu'un te porte, tu ne vois rien.

-Moi ? Répéta Rodney qui ne pouvait toujours pas y croire.

-Oui toi et pour toujours, répondit John patiemment.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Rodney.

-Moi, woauh…

-Rodney je t'aime mais vu que tu as voulu me caser avec le docteur Stevens, je…

Le scientifique comprit immédiatement les inquiétudes du militaire et le coupa.

-John je t'aime aussi. Si j'ai voulu te mettre avec le docteur Stevens, c'est parce que je croyais que tu l'aimais et je voulais que tu sois heureux. Tout simplement. Même si cela devait me tuer.

John était clairement étonné.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu serais prêt à faire abstraction de ton bonheur pour le mien…

Rodney rougit.

-Seulement pour toi, John, seulement pour toi.

Le militaire sourit et comprit alors peut-être pour la première fois l'étendue des sentiments de Rodney pour lui et ce que ce dernier était prêt à sacrifier pour son bonheur. Il se promit de tout faire pour ne jamais blesser cet homme merveilleux.

Et sans un mot de plus, il se pencha pour prendre à nouveau les lèvres de Rodney dans un langoureux baiser auquel ce dernier s'abandonna avec ferveur.

Plus tard, alors que lui et John venaient de faire l'amour pour la première fois et que le militaire dormait paisiblement, la tête posée sur le ventre de Rodney, ce dernier ne dormait pas. Il caressait distraitement les cheveux de son amant et réfléchissait sur les événements qui venaient de se dérouler.

Sa dernière pensée fut de se dire que finalement aider les autres avait du bon et il s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
